Following the administration of a therapeutic protein by parenteral means, such as by subcutaneous, intravenous or intramuscular injection, the pharmacokinetic properties such as bioavailability, circulation time and clearance rate can vary widely from protein to protein. Even though there are active efforts in many laboratories to develop alternative routes of administration for protein products, little is known about the factors that govern the pharmacokinetic behavior of protein therapeutics following such parenteral administration. It has been shown that an increase in the molecular weight of a protein can result in a preferential uptake by the lymphatic system rather than the blood capillaries; Supersaxo et al., Pharmaceutical Res., Volume 7, page 167 et seq. (1990). The molecular size of the therapeutic protein also plays a key role in insulin uptake, where dissociation of zinc-induced hexamer to monomeric form has been shown to be the rate-limiting step in insulin absorbance; Kang et al., Diabetes Care, Volume 14, pages 942-948 (1991). The clinical testing in diabetic patients of monomeric insulin analogs, in which the hexamer association site has been eliminated, has demonstrated a more rapid uptake, leading to significant improvements in glucose control in diabetic patients; see Brange et al., Nature, Volume 333, page 679 et seq. (1988).